Children of the Night
by Kristianna000
Summary: We've all heard the Children of the Night song by Duo Cartoonist... I guess I just decided I could just write a book off of it! Let me know if you like the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Night

Chapter 1

The castle guard had been set up outside. Something terrible is coming. Glittering stain-glass windows blurred at the edge of Luna's vision as she raced through the corridor, her gallops clicking on the marble floor. She hadn't been able to control the moon lately, not that the stars were already enough to deal with. To add to her worry, the princess' sister, Celestia, had not been able to raise the sun either.

The dark Alicorn burst through a large purple door with a sun and moon cut in the center to see her sister writing in their diary. Celestia looked up worriedly.

"Sister," Luna panted, "we must take action on whatever is threatening Equestria."

The white pony shook her head sadly. "No, we do not know what is threatening us. We cannot take action on an imaginary enemy."

Luna twitched her ears. "Are you sure? Can we at least figure out why the sky is half day and night? Can we try and read up on what is happening, why my power… I mean, our power is no longer working?" She searched her sister's expression desperately for some sort of a determined look, but found none.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that," she began hesitantly, "I have been studying on strange weather patterns, but nothing about half day and half night. Though, I did come across this," The princess used her magic to lift an old, dusty book. It was red with gold manuscript printed over top. "Magical Creatures, while I was looking for spells to put back what had been afflicted. Anyway, I flipped through a couple pages, saw nothing, then turned to the back of the book where it looked like another page had been added in and found this."

Luna nearly fell over from leaning so much. The picture in the book had shown a strange creature with a defined head and a dear antler along with a wavy Unicorn like horn perched on top. To add on to the unfamiliarity, the creature also possessed a long, snake tail creeping out of the tall brown body that feathered up into grey for its' neck and head. The arms and legs were all different things. The creature's left arm was an eagle claw, while the other was a lion paw, and the right leg was a dragon leg as the other was a cloven hoof. What surprised her most was the background. It was half day, half night. Everything around it was chaotic, such as upside-down homes, soap roads, and cotton candy chocolate milk clouds.

"What is that?" The dark blue princess gasped.

"That's what I wanted to know." Celestia sighed. "So I read farther down. Apparently, this creature is called a Draconequess and is referred to as the Lord of Chaos, or Master of Chaos. This dreadful creature brings chaos across all Equestria and one of the signature things he does is disrupt the sky." She stopped. "I know you thought that this was happening because Star-Swirl the Bearded died performing his destiny spell, but it is not. Also, notice the way it was written down." Luna leaned closer and smelled the paper. "It's new. As in, written in the last few days… it almost makes me think maybe Star-Swirl made a new discovery before he… well, you know."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "it does seem that way. So then do you think that we should look for the Draconequess?"

"Look for me?" a voice suddenly spoke up. Luna fought to keep herself from screaming out loud, keeping her muscles tensed and eyes locked ahead. "Oh, there's no need to do that when I'm right here…"

"Show yourself!" Celestia cried out.

Luna tried desperately to search for words that would match her sister's, something to help her with her disguised challenge, but nothing came.

The voice scoffed. "And why would I do that? Really, Celestia, I would think that even the princess would have more wisdom."

"H-how do you know my name?" she gasped.

"Oh, I know much more than you think." It laughed. "Though, now that we're being formal, I suppose I could tell you my name. I am called Discord."

Celestia bared her teeth. "We command you!"

Discord seemed to gasp. "We! Of course! Luna, I almost forgot about you, the underestimated one. Really though, I would think your sister would pay you more attention, that your subjects would notice your night…"

The princess gasped. "W-what are you talking about?" Even though she knew what he said was a lie, she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain at his sharp words.

"Ugh, please, don't kid yourself," Discord scoffed, "you're not fooling me."

With a terrifying flash the creature materialized in the center of the room. His one fang glinted in the half-light showing through the small window on the left wall.

The Draconequess roared in laughter. "You should see the looks on your faces, priceless!"

"Equestria belongs to us!" Luna broke out in her Royal We speech. "Thou hast no right to our land. We demand that thy surrender it forth to its' rightful rulers!"

Discord pretended to look afraid. "Oh no! What are you going do, dear princess?"

"We shall vanquish thee!" she blasted the creature with her horn, only to have him disappear in a flash. Luna turned back to her sister who was sitting in shock. "What are we meant to do?"

Celestia shook her head. "I do not know. But…" The white Alicorn princess stood and turned towards the door. "I have an idea."

Princess Luna followed her through the right hallway and down the left stairs. The dank scent of decay rose to her nostrils as the plunged into basement library. Nopony had used it since it was built.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Celestia did not answer, but kept on trotting. She walked past history, fiction, and facts and broke into a gallop down the magic isle. Confused, Luna followed her sister past spells and creatures to objects.

The princess illuminated the room when her horn lit up and lifted a book called The Tree of Harmony. "I knew it was here. I asked the work ponies to put it in when I heard about it because it simply fascinated me." Celestia flipped through the pages and stopped about a fourth of the way through the book. "Ah-ha, here. The Elements of Harmony," she read, "powerful objects this infamous tree holds that stand for the six elements which make up a world of harmony. Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, and Magic are those things. They all, used together, could repel any magic otherwise." Celestia fixed her sister with a hard stare. "This is what we need! And is shows a picture, right here," she pointed with her hoof, "at where it's located. We can find it! I know those trees!"

Luna hopped up excitedly. "Good. Should we go now?"

Celestia nodded determinedly. "Yes."

The trek through the forest had been hard. Luna stubbed her hooves at least three times each on trailing brambles, briar thickets, and tree roots. Overhead, the sky was still messed up while more and more things started to appear, for at one point Luna saw fish swimming in mid-air and cave-man squirrels. Ugh, who can live like this!? She thought disgusted.

When they finally stopped, Luna groaned to see a cliff drop onto a stone floor below.

"Seriously?" she complained.

Celestia laughed a little. "Yes, seriously. Now, use your teleportation spell to get down there, from the looks of it, we're going in that cave." She jerked her head towards a dip in the cliff walls.

Concentrating, she powered her horn and in a flash opened her eyes at the bottom of the gorge. Celestia appeared beside her and padded excitedly forward. Forcing herself onward, she followed.

When they reached the cave, Luna narrowed her watering eyes because of the light. Finally she adjusted and opened them, astounded at the sight.

"I-is that," she murmured disbelievingly, "the tree of harmony?"

Wordlessly, Celestia flew up and used her magic to open a star-shaped vault in the center. On each branch of the tree rested a different colored gem. There were six in all, including the gem that sat in the vault.

"Are you sure?" Luna called, flying to meet her sister.

Celestia nodded. "We have discovered the only means by which we can defeat Discord, and free the citizens of Equestria." She lifted all of the gems until she held them out in front of her. "Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. It will be able to control and contain all that grows here."

"Alright then," Luna said, "let us go forth and defeat this creature of chaos!"

When the two sisters reached the edge of the forest, they came across a small town named Ponyville. It looked the worst. With pink and purple checkered grass, soap roads, the town hall building floating upside-down in the air, flying pigs, ballerina bears, card houses, and cotton candy chocolate mild filled clouds raining down on everything.

Luna gasped. "This is awful!"

Her sister nodded solemnly and galloped into the village. Racing through the town, she noticed random black, scratchy weeds trying to block their path. She and Celestia both were scratched several times. Luna almost hurled herself at Celestia when she stopped in the middle of her tracks. Staring up in fear Celestia backed away. Confused at why she was acting this way, Luna looked up. That's when she saw it.

Sitting on a red throne, a pony skull engraved on the head, Discord sat with an evil, triumphant smile wiped across his face. He roared in laughter every time a pie fell from the sky, or a pony got hit with a flying pig.

Much to Luna's dislike, he started speaking. "Oh, this is so much fun! How about a game of pin the tail on the pony?" He lifted his lion paw and in it he held Celestia's pink, blue, and green tail.

Celestia gasped and looked at her rump to see that her tail wasn't there. "Playtime is over for you, Discord!" she called, trotting towards him and clearly forgetting her fear.

"Oh, I doubt that," he flicked his eagle claw. In his lion paw he clutched a bag of what looked like seeds, but was eating them. He shivered as he ate them and said, "Hungry?"

The tiny black orbs dropped on the princess's noses and on the ground. At her signal Luna pulled out three of the Elements of Harmony while Celestia pulled out the rest.

Discord dropped his seed sack. "Ooh! What have you got there?"

"The Elements of Harmony," Celestia grinned triumphantly.

"With them, we shall defeat you!" Luna added.

Discord laughed. "You… you should see yourselves right now! The expressions on your faces, so intense, so sure of yourselves… Ahahaha!"

Celestia and Luna wielded the elements using their purest intentions and they cast a spell, igniting the crystals. A large rainbow shot from a magical bubble forming around them and came down on Discord. Right in the middle of the Draconequess' laughter, he transformed to stone. A light so bright emitted itself from the stone and filled all of Equestria, blinding the princesses temporarily.

A loud ringing sounded in Luna's ears and she collapsed, only to wake moments later. The world around her was not chaotic, but it was no better. Several houses had been blasted to smithereens, while many trees were bare and only parts of the grass were green.

After a while Celestia piped up, "That was terrible."

"Yes…" Luna murmured. Oh, how she wished so badly she could help her subjects!

"Come sister," Celestia prompted her, "we must return home. Our work is done here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two moons since the defeat of the creature, Discord. Not much had changed. Homes were still being rebuilt and crops were as hard to grow as ever. With winter coming Luna knew that her subjects didn't stand a chance.

Thinking about their hardships made the princess wistful and sad, but one day, an idea came to mind. _What if I created my own colony and used the orphan foals to populate it_? The thought filled her with courage as a new window of light opened up in front of her. She must go to Celestia and present the idea right away. _I know she'll love it!_

Trotting through the right wing, she found her sister sitting in the Writing Room. Hesitant at when she should start, she padded up to Celestia and sat down.

"Sister," she began, "there's something I would like to share with you."

Celestia continued writing. "What is it?"

Before Luna found her voice, she took a deep breath. She was going to ask for a lot, so she started with an example. "Our subjects are taking their share on hardships while we're here in the midst of our luxuries."

Her sister stopped. "Yes?"

"Well," Luna continued, "I was thinking… and they aren't doing any better in the same place… so I thought that maybe I could create a colony."

This got Celestia's attention. "A colony?"

"Yes, a colony." Luna hesitated to continue, but did anyway. "I want to create a colony. There are many orphan children now that Discord is gone and I just… I feel guilty not doing anything about it. So I've given consideration to creating my own land where all of them would grow strong and happy."

Celestia stood and fixed Luna with a hard, but sympathetic stare. "Listen to me, sister. You must never divide our land, for it is already weakened. It would shatter our kingdom forever." Luna's face fell.

"Oh," she said out loud, "then I suppose I won't." Her sister nodded.

"Good." She continued writing.

Seeing that the conversation was over, she clip-clopped out of the room and into the library next room over. She found a spell book and looked for a knock-out spell. _No… I need a plural knock-out…_ She found several spells at which might work, but she tried to look for one that would work for sure.

"Yes!" She accidentally cried aloud when she found the right spell. Shrugging, Luna decided it wouldn't hurt to talk out loud. "Ok, let's see… I need this amount of power for all of our outdoor guards… though I suppose I could do the indoor guards first, but there's only six of them… I'll just do outdoor."

The dark blue Alicorn was planning on knocking all of the guards off their stationary posts in order for her to slip past unnoticed. She knew it would work, the spell knocked ponies out for at least an hour.

Surprisingly, she found it difficult to believe that she was actually going through with this dangerous plan. _I_ have _to… for the children_. Slipping the book into her saddle bag, Luna trotted out to her room.

When she finally arrived at her daily abode through the many twists and turns in her castle, she lifted the bag off her shoulders and on her moony bed. The walls of her room were rounded slightly, for there were no corners, and bending up to a pure marble and glass ceiling, while the floor was polished marble and on top of it sat a large furry rug that stretched out to her bed. The rug was navy blue and it had many twinkling stars on it along with a cloud-encased moon.

Her bed, on the other hoof, was beautiful. The silver backdrop led up to a large, diamond moon surrounded with more diamond moons, but those were smaller, quarter moons. Many other gems, baby blue sapphire, cyan alexandrite, and blue topaz along with more diamonds, made up the tiny stars on the backdrop. The quilt on her bed was made with a rare silk weave and organza hem. It was incredibly soft and the scene on her blanket matched the scene on her rug.

The night princess collapsed in her bed. Usually she slept when the sun was at its' zenith, but had much work to do so she didn't have time. Using her magic to lift the covers over her, she fell asleep.

"Sister," Celestia whispered, "sister, you must wake. It is time for the moonrise."

Luna groaned and flipped the pillow over her ears. "Why now? I just went to sleep." Her complain was muffled.

"Come on," the white princess picked up the pillow and nudged Luna to her hooves, "now, go out there and call it a night. I get tired too, you know!" Rolling her eyes, the dark Alicorn forced herself to her hooves and clopped over to her balcony on the far side of her room and realized that the sky was indigo violet.

Summoning all of her powers, Luna groaned and raised the massive silver orb into the sky. Along with the moon, she raised several stars, but not all of them. Some nights she would rise more than others.

The moon shone brightly as it hung above the mist. Nothing was more beautiful than a moon-lit field in the middle of her night. _And soon it shall not only be my night, but the children's also_. Luna thought.

The Alicorn decided not to catch her children up tonight but maybe the next night or the night after that. Luna knew her sister and her sister knew her. Doing it tonight would risk her being found out so she didn't try.

Hopefully, she used her power to scan the minds of all the sleeping children in the village below. _Dreams…_ She found a least seven of them and decided to enter the first one.

Zapping herself into the mind of the child, she found herself standing in the center of the Everfree Forest. It didn't take her long to recognize the child cowering beneath some brambles, hiding from a bear. Luna noticed the bear pick its' way among the briars and try to lift the bushes that the child had been hiding in, but the princess vanquished it with a loud blast.

The child gasped. "Who are you?"

Luna smiled warmly at the frightened child. "I am the Princess of the Night. I enter the dreams of children and adults alike to free them from any form of affliction they may be experiencing. How long have you been having this dream?"

"I… about three moons…" the child looked at her with wide, scared eyes. "Every time I have it I wake with a start right before the bear eats me!"

Luna's gaze softened. "Child, never lose hope. You're afraid that since you do not have your parents with you anymore that you will get lost and never be heard from again, but I assure you this will never happen."

The child sighed with relief. "Thank you, princess."

Suddenly, the dream rippled forcefully.

"Thou wakest," Luna said, "I must leave. Do not lose hope, child."

The little Unicorn nodded and watched as Luna faded into the distance.

Waking into another dream, the princess clopped around in confusion. There was no child and she didn't know where she was.

All was dark. There had been nothing to tell her where she was, but soon she realized that she was in the mind of a child who only dreamt of darkness.

Calling aloud, Luna heard a voice.

"Hello?" It said weakly.

Luna's heart flared with hope. "Child? I am the Princess of the Night. Who are you? Where are you?"

"I…" the child appeared in front of her slowly as if it was crawling out of a hole. "I'm right here. And my name is Navy Blue. Though, all my friends… er… roommates call me Scaredy Blue."

"And why is that?" Luna inquired.

Navy Blue shifted his hooves. "I'm scared of a lot of things. I always think they are going to attack me… and when I cry I don't have any pony comforting me… like mom and dad used to do."

Luna gazed sympathetically at the child. "Dear, I realize you are afraid everyone with forget you. You think that no pony cares for you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well," the princess continued, "I am here to tell you that there are plenty that care for you. Do not ever result to fear, for that only makes things worse. Instead of being afraid, be brave."

The child looked up, confused. "How will I do that?"

Smiling, Luna said, "You'll know. Do not become someone you are not, but become someone that you know you can be. For instance, you are scared of the dark. Think about it. What's different in the dark then in the light? Everything is still the same, you are just afraid that some pony will jump out at you. I am here to tell you that if that ever happens, it will never be to hurt you. You are no longer a scaredy pony. You are Navy Blue."

Navy grinned. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now, sleep peacefully, child." The princess told him. "You have a wonderful night ahead of you."

Disappearing, Luna shook herself awake to find herself still standing on her balcony. The starry night looked beautiful among the stark outline of the buildings. _Tomorrow night I shall free all children from their afflictions. All of them._

Celestia came to remind her sister the next night about raising the moon, but she was already on it.

Illuminating her room with her glowing cyan horn, she raised the moon. It hung perfectly, surrounded in stars and clouds.

Luna turned to see if Celestia was still in her room, but there wasn't a trace of her sister. _Perfect…_ She turned back to the outside world and summoned her magic once again.

In order for her new colony to work, she must catch all of the children out of their beds. There's no way I would be able to get them if I were simply trotting in there and waking the poor dears up. So she started singing a lullaby throughout the foster care neighborhood.

 _Come little children, I take thee away_

 _Into a land of enchantment…_

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows…_

The night princess dove off of her balcony and flew into the poor adoption village. So many children lived on the streets and this would be the last night. She cast the knock-out spell and killed the guards for an hour. Soaring low, she landed in front of the friendship fountain and continued singing.

 _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and the sorrows…_

 _Weep not poor children, for life is this way,_

 _Murdering beauty and passions…_

Slowly but excitedly, she noticed the orphan children begin to hear her singing. They came out of their hiding places, their temporary homes, and the orphan clinic. She used her magic to lift them into the air. Of course the naivety of the children made them easy to maneuver, so Luna easily flew up to the clouds and didn't have to worry about them turning around.

 _Rest now, dear children,_

 _For soon we'll away…_

 _Into the calm and the quiet…_

The children followed her over Canterlot and over Cloudsdale. Many towns passed under them as they reached for Luna's secret place.

Over the hilltops and through the valleys they flew. A small child flew up beside Luna and asked her to sing some more, so she did.

 _Come little Children, I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment…_

 _Come little Children, the time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows…_

The child drifted back towards the others and Luna flew on. It seemed like an eternity until they reached her land. It was dark, but not gloomy, for only the moon would show on this land. Celestia did not have to power to stretch sunlight over that far.

Luna landed among the clouds. _I shall give the ability of flight to each of these young ones…_ Yes, their home would be on the ground, but she wanted them to enjoy lying in the clouds.

"Children," Luna called out as they sat on the ground below her, "I have brought you here out of love. I know you all suffer hardships and that causes me much sadness." Before the princess could continue, a child called up to her.

"Miss… er… what's your name?"

The Alicorn gave a small laugh at the brown little unicorn. "My name is Luna."

"Oh," the child called up, "well, Miss Luna, are we going to get a home here?"

"What is your name, child?" Luna asked.

The child gulped. "Penelope."

"Ahh," the princess called down, "Penelope, you are very curious. Yes, we are going to get a new home here. You've all had to live without a mother, so I have decided to take you all under my wing. I am your mother, and you are my Children of the Night." Not sure what else to do, the children cheered. "This is your home. This is the Garden of Shadows where we shall abide and I shall give each and every one of you your own ability to fly so that you may be able to enjoy the clouds."

Another child piped up, "Luna, what about names? We don't know one another."

Luna smiled down. "Then I shall give you knew names, names that do not reflect your hardships."

"What will they be?"

"They will be new," Luna continued, "and I shall start with you. From this moment on, you shall be called Zephyr. It does not matter what your name was before, you are now Zephyr." The little blue Pegasus smiled widely. "And Penelope," she looked at the brown Unicorn and locked her brilliant green gaze, "you shall be called Emerald Spark, but we shall call you Emerald."

Newly named Emerald Spark grinned. "Thank you!"

The dark Alicorn nodded. "You are very welcome." She swept her gaze across the crowd to a small black Pegasus with purple streaks in his mane. "You!" Luna pointed her hoof.

"Me?" he looked up.

"Yes, you," she paused, "we shall call you Raven." He dipped his head. "And the pink earth pony beside Raven, you shall be called Rosilee Star."

Rosilee jerked her head towards the princess. "But what about my real name, Sunny Flare?"

Luna smiled warmly. "Darling, in this land we need not worry about the scorching heat of the sun or it's blinding gaze. You may be called Rosilee Flare if that is what you wish instead of Rosilee Star, but none of our names here shall bind us to the unrelenting heat of the sun. We shall abide under the inviting glow of my moon and stars." Rosilee nodded and sat down once again. "Who else would like their name changed?"

"Me!" a little light blue Unicorn padded forth. "My old name was Clover Hoof, but I don't want that. My old friends always made fun of me because my left back hoof," she held it up, "has tan fur on the bottom instead of blue. They called me 'Cloven Hoof'."

The princess gasped. "That is a sad tale." She turned to the rest of the children. "Clover Hoof is not to be made fun of. She is different, and that is something beautiful." Swiveling her head back towards the Unicorn, she continued. "Your new name shall be Moonbeam because of your beautiful color."

"Thank you so much!" she squeaked happily.

Luna named five more children. Twinkle Star, Flash, Snowball, Starlight, and Midnight. In all there were ten children that would live there for their entire lives, care free.

Not long after the name ceremonies, Luna used her magic to create little houses for each child. They were free to do whatever they want except walk past the mist borderline. Luna wanted them as together as possible, so they were not meant to go back to Equestria.

These children were hers now. These children were the Children of the Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Celestia watched disdainfully as Luna trotted from the Writing Room. _How dare she think that she can divide my kingdom?_ Quickly she pushed away the thought. It wasn't just her kingdom. It was her sister's too.

The princess turned back to her writing. She was writing in their diary about the sad death of Star-Swirl the Bearded, for she did not get a chance to write about the lamentable occasion as soon as it had happened. Strangely, the more she thought about it the more it became unexplainable. _It's not like him to just give up on a spell…_

Both of the princesses knew that the wizard died trying to erase his spell. Or at least, that's what they thought happened.

After she had finished her writing, about two hours later, she began to grow suspicious. _I've got to get to the bottom of this_. She thought. _I suppose though that if there is no evidence that points to any death otherwise, he died as we thought._

Celestia stood up and quickly trotted from the room. If she was going to go through with this she needn't get Luna's attention, for her sister's attention to mystery was not a palace secret. _I have to do this alone_.

Whisking past the left wing and through the palace corridor she emerged into a small room ripe with potion bottles, chemical solutions, quills, and notebooks. This was Star-Swirl the Bearded's room.

Strangely enough the sisters never found their favored friend's body, for it was a mystery to all. They simply assumed that he died in an erasing accident.

Celestia couldn't quite put her hoof on what she was searching for. _I suppose any piece of evidence that he didn't really die… maybe a type of will…_ Using her magic, the Alicorn lifted the potions and quills, searched through the solutions, and rummaged through his spell books but found nothing. _It's hopeless!_ She thought mutinously.

Suddenly, a shining piece of metal caught the edge of her vision. Turning slowly, the princess looked down in confusion at a paper notebook with glinting shards of glass on top of it. Printed on the strange book was this: MY EVERYDAY BOOK. Celestia shrugged and lifted it to a nearby marble table.

Flipping through the pages brought her to what looked like diary entries. They ended abruptly about two-thirds of the way through. _What…?_ The last page of the writings had a terrifyingly familiar scribble on it. _Discord…_

The chaotic creature was surrounded in ominous writings. Things like, _Let me out_. _Find me. Changing for the worse. I need help_. The princess backed away. _It can't be!_ Was Star-Swirl the Bearded transformed into…? _No!_ Celestia tried her best to push away the terrible thought but it wouldn't budge. It had etched its' way into her brain and wasn't going to leave. _Who exactly have I turned to stone?!_

The Alicorn picked the book up once again and flipped through the pages. It all made sense, but then, it didn't. _How could Star-Swirl turn himself into a Draconequess? And if Discord was so evil, how come in this book he is saying he needs help?_

Celestia pondered over and over for nearly an hour. Finally she found some ground evidence on what really happened. _The picture of the Draconequess in my Magical Creatures book was fresh. And when we found it out at the time it had been written in the past few days as in Star-Swirl wrote it the day that he supposedly died…_ Horror and dread crept up her spine like claws. _The destiny spell! He performed it on himself but it was a failure and… and he must've transformed..._

The princess backed quickly from his room and galloped to the courtyards. She threw herself onto Discord's statue base.

Making sure that no pony was around, she screamed aloud. "What have you _done_?!"

Celestia sobbed, her shoulders quivering. Sadly she thought about why Star-Swirl had become evil. _He must've been so overwhelmed with his new chaotic powers. It caused him to go insane…_

"Why?" she sniffled. "You didn't have to create that spell." When she got no reply, she raised her voice. "Can you even _hear_ me?!"

She supposed that Discord lost all knowledge of once being Star-Swirl the Bearded. _Should I…?_ Celestia gave thought to freeing the Draconequess and asking him about his origin. Realizing that would be foolish, she continued to talk.

"I-if you can hear me, Discord," she sobbed slightly, "please know that I only turned you to stone because I… I didn't know you. I know you don't remember me and most likely never will, but I miss you, Star-Swirl." She stopped and crouched, crying into her hooves.

That evening the princess clopped heavily from Luna's room. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her sister had lazily slumped from her bed and only cared to raise a few stars. _Lazy creature. I could so easily take her job along with mine_. Celestia didn't really mean it. The Alicorn knew that Luna's job in entering her subject's dreams was very difficult and that she could never do it herself.

The pale princess padded into her room. It was laden with sunshine and happiness, the marble floor all a shining white with a faux fur square shaped rug that sat on the far right side of her irregular hexagonal shaped room. It was a pale gold color that split down the middle with a white line. The line crisscrossed with other lines in the middle, making it look like a large star.

Glistening in the half-light seeping through her balcony doors, the golden backdrop on her bed stretched to an animated looking sun. The clouds that were strung around the pillow area had their origin from white-based opal stones.

Owning the softest mattress in Equestria besides Luna's made it all the more easily to fall asleep. She curled up in her light cerise blanket and slept.

Celestia tried her hardest to think about Discord as she drifted into the dream realm. _I have to at least see him here so that he can know his past._ She knew this was crazy, but he was encased in a stone body suit. It couldn't do any harm to at least let him know.

When the princess opened her eyes, she found herself in a chaotic version of Ponyville. _I did it!_ Though she wasn't exactly sure what she did, she was still happy, but not that happy. The pink and purple checkered grass was laden with ponies, ponies that were crying aloud in misery and agony. _What kind of creature would want to dream about this?_

Suddenly, she felt very afraid. _What will he do when he finds me?_ She thought as fear burrowed into her belly like a worm.

Thinking fast, she dove into a nearby bush. Tentatively she looked for the Lord of Chaos, her spirits lifting yet falling as she saw him overlooking all that he had created. Celestia peered out and narrowed her eyes to get a good look at his face. _He certainly has the looks to be Star-Swirl._ She thought. _His beard, his facial features such as… his large snout, his white brows… it really is strange._

The princess gasped when she was lifted into the air and pulled out of her bush. Daring to look up, she saw Discord glaring at her through triumphant eyes. He motioned with his lion paw and brought her an ear length away from his face.

"What are you doing here?" he growled lowly.

Celestia gulped but face him defiantly. "I could ask you the same thing. We are both dreaming."

The Draconequess smirked. "Ahh, is that so? Well, then why did you try your best to think about me as you went to sleep?" His smirk turned into a crooked smile when he saw the look of surprise on her face. _He even smiles like Star-Swirl the Bearded!_

"I…" she couldn't stop her mind from racing. The princess found that she was staring with her mouth open.

"Oh, come now, Celestia," he brought her closer, "why are you _really_ here?"

She blinked, terrified. The Draconequess was less than a breath away. Something inside her told her that he knew why she was there and that he only wanted her to admit it.

Sighing deeply, she spoke. "I have come to get the truth."

He stroked his beard. "What might that be?" he answered innocently.

"You can quit the act, Star-Swirl the Bearded." Her suspicions were confirmed when his eyes lit up with interest.

"So you finally found my notes, then?" He lifted his chin and sat back in his throne.

Celestia shook her head sadly. "Why?"

"Oh, please," he scoffed, "it's not like I'm gone forever. I'm still here, just not in… the usual way."

The princess gazed at him sharply. "No, you know what I meant."

For a moment Celestia thought she saw the wisdom of age, and frailty along with it, flicker in the Draconequess' eyes, but it was gone so fast that she was not quite sure if it was there.

"Of course I know what you're talking about." He hissed through gritted teeth. "It's all different. All of the events play out like a different time…" he paused. "I have so much power now. I can't go back to the way I was!"

Celestia's heart sank. "Please… Star-Swirl..."

He interrupted her. "My name is Discord. If you think that you can reform me from reminding me about my past, then you are sadly mistaken." He leaned closer to her, his large head inches away. "Get this straight. I am not longer Star-Swirl the Bearded, I am Discord. My chaotic powers are much better than some dusty old books in a sorry excuse for a library. So you may forget about me every being anything more than I am now." Celestia gasped as she hit the ground. He had dropped her and was gazing down at her in disgust.

"What about the writings you left in the picture of you in your diary book?" She called up at him.

He glared at her. "Get out of my dream."

The princess nodded. Dismally, she clopped away and closed her eyes. _He's gone… He's really gone forever. Oh, Star-Swirl…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The past two nights in the Garden of Shadows had gone smoothly. Surprisingly enough, Celestia had not even questioned Luna any further on the subject of her colony. In fact the more she thought about it the stranger it seemed. Her inquisitive sister usually never ceased with questions on something that she had forbid Luna from doing, even if it was something that she really wasn't going to do again, Celestia still made sure.

The moon princess padded through the spacious castle, clearly bored. _Ugh! There's nothing to do here!_ She had already taken her afternoon nap and knew that it would be another two hours before her evening sleep.

Quickening her pace, Luna heard quiet sobbing as she passed Celestia's room. The Alicorn narrowed her eyes and listened. Groaning in frustration because she could hear no speaking, Luna tentatively opened the door and peered inside.

There on her bed Celestia lay weeping.

"'Tia?" she dared to call out. Trotting slowly into the room, she called out again. "C-Celestia, is something wrong?"

Her sister looked up to reveal tear stricken eyes. Luna furrowed her brows in confusion. What could she be crying about?

Celestia sniffed. "There… there's something I've been keeping from you." She managed to speak between sobs.

"Well, what is it, sister?" Luna inquired, sitting down beside Celestia.

The white Alicorn broke down into another cry. It took several moments for her to compose herself, but finally she dried her tears and spoke.

"You remember when we defeated Discord, right?" she asked.

Luna sighed. "How could I forget?"

Her sister paused for a moment and then said, "Remember when Star-Swirl the Bearded taught you how to raise the moon and you got your cutie mark?" Celestia leaned a bit closer.

Puzzled at what she was getting at, Luna spoke. "Yes… what does Star-Swirl have to do with Discord?"

"He…" the princess trailed off into a series of inaudible words.

"What?" Luna was starting to get impatient, but forced herself to stay collected.

Celestia finally sighed. "I think it's better if I show you."

Baffled by why her sister was acting this way, Luna followed her through the hall. They passed the library and Luna's room, emerging into Star-Swirl's old room.

The princess had not entered it since he died, so it felt strange to be entering it after so long.

"What are we doing here?" she inquired.

Without giving an answer Celestia illuminated the room with her magic and lifted a small, diary-like book. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the last page.

Luna stared in horror. Smitten with shock and dread she reluctantly read allowed the words that had been wiped across the page.

"Let me out… help me… changing for the worse…" she jerked her head towards Celestia. "What does this mean? Why is there a drawing of Discord and all of those… those disturbing messages around him?"

The Alicorn shook her head sadly. "It's him. Discord is Star-Swirl the Bearded." She looked up at Luna with large, wistful eyes.

"What?" The moon princess forced a laugh. "How could Star-Swirl have turned into Discord?"

"That's what I thought at first… I doubted." Celestia turned away. "I didn't want to believe it. That's why I wanted to make sure, so I thought about it… piecing it together made it more believable." She hesitated. "Think about it. The warm scent of the ink when we first discovered Discord, the mysterious disappearance of Star-Swirl after he tried to perform his destiny spell, this sketch," The princess sighed. "It all makes sense."

Luna backed away slowly. "No… I can't believe it. I won't believe it!"

Celestia gazed sympathetically at her. "Sister, you must."

"But I cannot!"

"Luna," she ignored her protests, "you must listen. I did not believe it at first, so that is why I wanted to be sure… I… I shared a dream with Discord." She flinched as Luna gasped.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Please," Celestia begged, "you must hear me. I only joined a dream to him because I… I just had to find out. I found him and…" she paused. "I'll spare you the details, but he is Star-Swirl the Bearded and he does not want to change back. He is fixed the way he is."

Shaking her head in shock, the moon princess spoke. "I… I don't know what to say except… I-I want to share a dream with him tonight." Luna continued before Celestia could interrupt. "I am going to talk sense into him."

"No!" she begged. "You mustn't. He'll hurt you! You don't know what he is like now… you can't sister!" Celestia nervously bared her teeth.

"I have to." She ignored her sister's persistency in protest. "I need to. If Discord really is Star-Swirl the Bearded, then he'll listen."

Surprisingly enough Celestia quit her begging. "I suppose you're right." She sighed in defeat. "But please, be careful, dear sister. I cannot bear to lose you."

Luna smiled warmly at her. "Do not worry. I will come back."

After she had raised the moon, Luna clopped to her bed. She couldn't help but marvel at how perfectly the quarter orb hung in the sky, like a shining sliver atop shimmering clouds. The princess had decided to only show part of the moon, for she knew that without moon phases her night would be a bore. _Unlike the day_. It was strange how that worked. Every pony had found marvel in the day, but only found interest in her night if she switched it up.

Putting her worries aside, Luna closed her eyes tight and thought about the Draconequess. It was easy enough to enter his dreams as she did the same with each one of her subjects. _I wonder how hard it was for Celestia to dream her way in._ She thought.

Tentatively she opened her eyes. Surprise and dread tingled all the way up her spine as she adjusted to the world around her. Cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk puddles, half day half night, strange weeds, and plenty of dancing bears. What really disturbed the princess was, scattered across the ground lay weeping ponies. Tears stained the silky grass as they cried from misery.

Not wanting to observe any more than she already had, she ran into a nearby forest, hoping to find Discord there. Luna did not get very far when she realized that she had stopped and was being dragged by her tail backwards.

Crying out in fear, she fought to free herself. She thrashed her wings and kicked her legs but it was no use.

Afraid and relieved at the same time, she faced Discord.

"It seems my dreams are the ideal place for meddlesome princesses." He twisted his lip into a cruel smile. "What are you doing here, Luna?"

Trying her best to put on a brave face, she spoke. "I will be straightforward with you. It seems Celestia has gotten an idea in her head and I am ashamed to say that I believe her." Her heart raced as he pulled her closer, clearly interested. "Are you Star-Swirl the Bearded?"

He roared in laughter. "Finally! Little Miss Moon found me out! How long did it take you, maybe an hour?" Luna could not believe her ears. _Celestia was right!_

"How are you Star-Swirl when you are Discord, a Draconequess?" she inquired.

He scoffed. "Hello, the destiny spell? And did you not think about the fact that I am the only Draconequess?"

The princess widened her eyes. "You are the only one?"

"Of course, it's obvious."

Luna bared her teeth ferociously. "Don't you realize what you've done? You fool! You've transformed yourself into a creature of utter chaos! You've—" She broke off as she felt something snake around her neck tighten its' grip.

"Listen closely," he growled, "yes, I was Star-Swirl, but I am not anymore. Forget that I ever was something else and accept me the way I am now." He twisted his tail further up her neck, collapsing her windpipe. "My name is Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. I am and will forever be a foe to all pony kind."

"But you're not!" she choked.

He dragged her closer to him. "Yes I am!" he hissed. "And I can prove it by killing you right now." He increased the pull on her neck.

Her lungs screamed for air as she fought for breath.

"You've proved your point!" she managed to rasp.

Luna gasped as he loosened his grip. Several moments passed before she had regained her strength fully.

Smirking in satisfaction, Discord leaned in. "Scared yet?"

The princess coughed. "You don't scare me, fool!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue and moved his fingers back and forth. "Luna, don't you know how to take a lesson? I thought I taught that to you when you first raised the moon." Nonchalantly, Discord lifted his eagle claw and examined the tips of it.

"Don't you dare start to relate with me after what you tried to do!" she spat. "I still can't believe that you ever used to be my mentor." The last part she muttered half to herself.

Discord quirked his lip into a satisfactory smile and spoke. "Well, it looks like I have taught you a lesson once again." Pulling her closer with a motion of his paw, he added, "Don't ever underestimate the power of a spell. My destiny is different, and you cannot change that." Tossing her to the ground and hovering over her he growled in a low voice, "Once again, I am Discord."

Luna glared defiantly over her shoulder and galloped away, half filled with fear, half filled with relief. Discord was Discord and he did not want to be Star-Swirl.

Finally waking, the Alicorn slipped out of her bed and over to the right side of her room. Her writing desk was covered in papers, ink, and quills. _I know it's in here somewhere…_ Luna dug through her papers in frantic search for a letter that Star-Swirl the Bearded had once sent her.

"Yes!" she whispered when she found it. Silently, she read it.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _You have been doing well with your practice. Tonight we will learn to do something that you most likely have never thought about doing. We shall raise the moon. I know that you are used to Unicorns like me taking responsibility for such a task, but if you are to be a leader in Equestria then you must learn to take interest in your subjects by raising their moon._

 _Your friend, Star-Swirl the Bearded_

Inwardly Luna wept, but did not show it. _If he's going to reject us like that, so be it then._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cheery sounds of the children playing joyously in the clouds rang in Luna's ears as she drew closer to the Garden of Shadows. The princess needed something to get her mind off of the chaotic Draconequess, so she decided to visit her children.

The silent wisps of mist meandered around her as she flew above village upon village. Rolling tufts of cloud tumbled below her and wind whispered in her ear as she beat her wings up and down, pushing further.

The stark outline of her village appeared. Happy children sounded around her as she slowed and noticed them playing among the clouds. Beaming cheer flowed from her as she approached them.

"Are you enjoying your new wings, Midnight?" Luna asked a grey Unicorn.

Sadly the pony was made fun of when he was in magic school because he could not perform most spells. Luna decided that this child was to be given more than one talent, so she cast a spell on him that caused him to grow bat-like wings.

Midnight grinned widely. "Yes, mother! They're so coordinate. They work so well and are really easy to fly with!"

The princess' heart fluttered at being called "mother."

"I'm glad you like them, child." She gazed fondly at the young foal.

Midnight smiled shyly and scampered away to play with his friends.

Luna noticed that Snowball, a white Pegasus, was sitting quietly on his own. Blinking her eyes in confusion, she approached the small pony. Bashfully, Snowball looked up at her, his face turning a bit red.

"Why do you exclude yourself so, child?" she asked smoothly.

He shifted his front hooves. "I… I don't feel comfortable here. What if Alice Fausticorn misses me?"

Luna's heart split a little when she heard those words. "Darling," she said as calmly as she could, "if Alice misses you she will assume you ran away, or maybe you got into trouble with your friends." When the colt still didn't look convinced, she added, "Think of it this way. Did Alice Fausticorn ever pay much attention to you? Were you ever very close with Alice Fausticorn?"

"Well…" Snowball ducked his head. "Not really."

The princess smiled lovingly. "May I ask that you begin to acquire a liking for this realm? After all, you've got ponies that want to be your friends." She sat down comfortably beside him, tucking her hooves under her. "They are having plenty of fun. Please, child, are you really that unhappy here?" Luna listened intently.

"I…" Snowball grinned slightly. "I suppose not. I mean, I have grown to like Moonbeam and Twinkle Star. They're so… inviting."

The Alicorn stretched her wing and used it to blanket over the young foal, at which his smile widened. "I think they would like you just as much if you tried to make them your new friends."

Snowball tentatively looked up at the princess. "Thank you so much. I know you really want me to be happy here."

Gleefully watching the young child trot towards Moonbeam, Luna flew down to the ground. Zephyr and Raven were sitting outside their little house, laughing deeply. As the princess drew closer to the pair of colts, she heard talking.

"Oh," Raven said between giggles, "remember when Flitter was drinking grape juice and when I told her a joke, she laughed so hard that she spit the liquid from her nose!" Zephyr snickered slightly.

"Bahahaha!" he laughed loudly. "I couldn't... haha… keep it in!" He continued to indorse himself into cheery laughter.

Luna smiled. "I see you are doing well?" she inquired.

Raven nodded eagerly. "This is much better than the orphanage. I feel like he's my real brother!" Zephyr used his right wing to clasp around his friend's shoulders.

"Bros to the end!" he agreed.

Seeing that all was well with the two colts, Luna moved on. Not much further sat four foals chatting about their day. _Or shall I say night?_ The princess thought gleefully. _No need for the sun here!_

Emerald, Rosilee, Flash, and Starlight were all exchanging mane conditioner tips when Flash called out.

"Mother!" he called enthusiastically. "Good to see you back."

Luna nodded. "It is good to be back, child." She wasn't lying.

Her encounter with Discord had shaken her but she was beginning to forget the traumatizing experience. Dismally she would never have any pony else to confide in when she was in trouble. _Oh well, I suppose if I've lived without him for this long, I can do without him for the rest of my life, right?_

Breaking into her thought, Starlight piped up, "I love that I can stand on clouds now even though I'm an earth pony! Thanks so much!" The filly giggled and lifted herself, floating up to a cloud and sitting on top.

Luna sighed contentedly. _All is well, and that is how things should be_.

The princess had gotten back late in the morning, arising questions from Celestia. Passively she collected enough strength to say she was out for a morning stroll in the castle courtyard.

"Just tell me if the Discord statue has been messed with in any way. I know he's changed, but we need to at least defend him for Star-Swirl's honor." She had whispered lowly.

That was how the sun princess had been acting lately. She would question about Discord, wonder about him, and sometimes Luna would even catch her breaking into a cry when she got too deep into the subject. _What is with her now?_ It was as if the knowledge that Star-Swirl had turned to Discord was too much to bear.

Shrugging it off, she trotted to the castle throne room. Luna knew that she was scheduled to lead a tour for some ponies that were curious enough to book one. It seemed that was the thrill those days. _Can't they just look at it from the outside_? She grumbled inwardly. Though she would not admit it, she secretly was happy that she was chosen to do the tour. It gave her chances to bond with her subjects.

Trotting quickly through the corridor she arrived in a yellow room crossed with midnight blue. It was decorated with gold, silver, and plenty of diamonds to give it an extra shimmery look. Leading up to two thrones was a red carpet lined with gold satin. The thrones were sheer beauty. One was a blinding gold with a sun engraved on the back, while the second was a darkened navy color with a silver moon etched on the backdrop. Hanging above the decorative chairs was banners that were hemmed with pictures of her and Celestia.

Patiently waiting with the guards were two ponies that had their manes pulled into powdered pompadours. Roses were entwined in the loose locks of hair that were draping from the high bun.

"Princess," a guard spoke, "this is Lady Gloriosa and Duchess Daisianna. They are here from Saddle Arabia to begin their tour." Luna nodded.

"Yes," she dipped her head, "you may go, General Swift Head."

The guard clopped through the throne room and back to his post.

Turning back to the couple of mares, Luna said, "Greetings, Lady Gloriosa and Duchess Daisianna. I trust that traffic was not any less than well?"

"Oh, yes," Lady Gloriosa replied, "it was wonderful."

Duchess Daisianna stepped forward. "It is nice to meet you, Princess Luna." She bowed.

"Charmed." She bent her legs in a curt bow. "May we proceed with the castle tour?"

The mares nodded.

Quickly Luna told them about the throne room and showed them all of the artifacts that had been placed decoratively around. Leading them through the left corridor, she showed them to the Writing Room. Duchess Daisianna gasped at the delicate detail of the castle tapestries as they padded through the lounge.

"I say," she marveled, "such beauty. Who made these, may I ask?"

The princess blinked, trying to remember. "I believe… ahh, yes. It was Miss Primrose, the castle designer. She lives in Canterlot at the moment." She smiled at the wonder of the Lady and the Duchess.

Luna's smile turned into a mischievous grin as they trotted through the back hallway. Lining the walls were many full-body pony armor suits. The princess hoped that they would tread on one of the prank tiles that had been installed. _This should be good._ She thought.

Sure enough Lady Gloriosa stepped on a slightly different colored tile. Swiftly, the pony armor suit flipped around, taking her to a small room inside the walls.

"What has just happened?" Duchess Daisianna gasped.

Luna fought to keep the laughter inside her. "Well, it appears she has walked across a defected tile. I will get her out."

Daisianna furrowed her brows in worry.

"Hello?" Lady Gloriosa's muffled voice sounded from inside the walls.

Without waiting Luna pushed her hoof on the tile once again. The Lady appeared once again, frazzled and wide-eyed.

"Shall we continue with our tour?" The Alicorn asked nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

The Unicorn shot her a baffled glance, but nodded.

Curtly but smoothly, Luna trotted through the hallway. Emerging into another room made Duchess Daisianna squeal. _It's just the organ room!_

The room had an ominous feel, with dark walls, a large organ placed in the center, and plenty of pony armor suits sitting on pedestals around the walls. Luna explained the meaning of the room and why it had been installed.

"Celestia wanted something to practice on," she had said, "so I asked her about the organ. She wanted to make the room painted yellow with a light tan organ instead of dark grey, but I thought it would be to boring. I persuaded her to put in some upgrades instead of just tapestries."

Lady Gloriosa nodded slowly. "Ahh, yes. Definitely not as boring as Princess Celestia had wanted…" she paused. "Speaking of which, how is the Princess?"

The _princess? I am a princess too you know_! "Oh, she's doing fine." Luna replied through gritted teeth. "Just fine."

"Good." Duchess Daisianna piped in. "I had wanted her to lead the tour, but it seems that she was too busy from royal duties. You see, we related plenty on her last royal meetings trip. I don't think you were there, Princess Luna." She added thoughtfully.

"Oh, I was there," the Alicorn rolled her eyes, "I was the pony who raised the moon that night. Do you not remember being called out of your homes to watch it?"

Lady Gloriosa lifted her hoof and tapped her chin. "Oh!" she exclaimed after a moment's thought. "Yes, I do remember now. I suppose the moonrise just didn't jog our memories as well as the fun breakfast Celestia invited us to." She laughed a little at the memory.

Secretly Luna was a bit hurt that they did not want her to lead the tour or that they did not remember her being there, but she did not show it. "I went with you to the breakfast." She said slowly. "We ate chocolate croissants and strawberry macaroons"

"Oh," Daisianna narrowed her eyes, "I suppose I remember." An awkward silence followed her words.

"Shall we get on with the tour?" Luna finally spoke.

"Yes." Gloriosa replied quickly.

Once she finished seeing them off, she was thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh and Celestia said this, Celestia said that," she mimicked, bunching her nose, "why can't they remember anything I do?"

Shrugging it off and padding through the left corridor once again, she emerged in the Writing Room.

Celestia sat still, her eyes fixed ahead. When Luna became close enough she realized that her sister was humming quietly, but ominously.

"Celestia, what are you doing?" She inquired.

The princess shook her head as if to clear it and looked at Luna. "O-oh. I was just…" she trailed off into a series of inarticulate words.

The dark Alicorn sighed. "You've been thinking about Discord, haven't you?"

"I can't help it!" she burst out. "You never told me what happened in your dream, I want to visit him but I can't… am I going mad, Luna?"

"No," she sat down beside her sister, "I think you are just worried."

Celestia stared at her. "But what about your dream? What happened?" The white Alicorn leaned in.

"Well…" Luna knew she had to say what really happened, no matter how much it would upset her. "He does not want to be Star-Swirl the Bearded. I was truly hoping that this was some shindig of his, but he even remembers teaching me how to raise the moon. When I brought to his attention that he was just being foolish, trying to be something he's not and all, he…" Luna stopped.

"What?" her sister persisted.

"He tried to… he tried to kill me." She finally said. Celestia gasped in horror, tears glittering in her eyes. "I felt something wrap itself around my neck, and when he kept telling me that he was a creature of chaos and not a pony wizard, I told him he wasn't. Discord refused and told me that he could prove he was by killing me right then. The strangle around my neck was too much for me to bear, so I… I let him think that I accepted him." Luna hesitated. "He is twisted, sister. He is nothing more and nothing less than what he is now. Do not be fooled into thinking that he may change." The princess gasped a little when Celestia laid her head on her shoulder and wept.

All of her past jealousies forgotten, she patted her sister comfortingly on the back with her wing. At that moment Luna felt a deep hatred for Discord. He will never change. _He will always be a cold-hearted murderer, a creature of chaos._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Celestia clopped along a long, narrow hallway. _What am I doing here?_ Confused and unsure, she stopped. Getting a closer look at her surroundings didn't exactly help her to realize where she was, so she continued walking.

The farther she got the more she started to hear inaudible whispers. For an hour it seemed she trotted on. The dark walls and murky light slipping in from the occasional window were all so mysterious.

Soon enough the whispers became audible and she could make out what they were saying.

"Help me out, Celestia! I can't stay frozen forever." The voice seemed to cry out.

Celestia looked frantically to the body belonging to the voice. "Where are you?!" she called desperately.

There was no response. The only things she heard were the desperate cries for help.

The princess threw her head back and howled, " _What do you want from me?!_ "

Before she could say anymore, she woke with a start. Darting her eyes from side to side she recognized her surroundings. _What did it mean?_ It couldn't have been a random dream. It meant something.

Worry pricked at her hooves as she clopped to the artifacts room that had been put in several weeks after the defeat of Discord. In the center sat a large stone platform with stone branches reaching out to hold the Elements of Harmony. The gems glinted in the dim light. _Oh Star-Swirl, we would've never had to turn you to stone if you hadn't tried to take over Equestria._

Suddenly, an idea struck the princess. What if she freed the Draconequess and he was taken with her kindness? What if he decided to live in peace with the ponies of Equestria? _Do not be fooled into thinking that he may change…_ Luna's words echoed in her mind. _If he does not wish to live in harmony then I could always send him back to stone, right?_ The princess decided it was worth a shot and collected the Elements of Harmony.

Galloping quickly before her sister woke, she emerged in the palace courtyard. She stopped beside Discord's statue when it hit her. _My dream! It must be a sign. He wants out so he sent me that dream._ _I have to let him go!_ Celestia lifted the gems and circled them around her, powering them with her horn.

Giving a grunting effort, she shot a beam at the statue, causing it to break.

Discord sat in the same pose for a while, his eagle claw lifted in the air and the lion paw clutching his chest, but soon he twitched slightly. Slight regret gnawed at her belly. _I've just released the Lord of Chaos. What if it backfires_?! Quickly Celestia pushed the thought away. She would get him to change if it was the last thing she did.

Discord groaned slightly as he stretched his paw and claw. The creature leaned back and bent his back, grunting in the process. Soon enough he looked up to see who his releaser was.

His face lit up. "Celestia! Come to your senses?" His grin turned to a smirk as she replied.

"I have come to set you free if you promise to live peacefully in Equestria." The princess spoke boldly.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Well, I don't think that it could work that way, but…" he moved a little closer to her, much to Celestia's discomfort. "I could… make an arrangement with you."

The princess' eyes darted to her hooves. "W-what do you mean?"

"If you would promise to let me have Equestria, then I would be willing to rule alongside you." Discord replied slyly.

Celestia gasped. "I-I… I can't. Luna would be so angry with me…" The princess' belly fluttered as the Draconequess lifted her chin.

"Who says Luna doesn't have secrets of her own?" he inquired. "Though, I suppose if you aren't willing to let me go free then I am not willing to tell you." He started back towards his pedestal.

"Wait!" Celestia called.

Discord stopped and turned his head over his shoulder, smirking. "Yes?"

"I-if I let you have…" she gulped. "Equestria with me… then will you tell me Luna's secret?"

"And betray your sister?" he lowered his head. "She is creating the colony that you forbid her from creating." Discord smiled triumphantly at her surprise.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "No! She isn't. I don't believe you! You're just trying to trick me! Just because you used to be Star-Swirl does not mean that you are telling me the truth!"

The Draconequess raised his hands innocently. "Don't blame me! If you would like to see the truth, just ask." Before looking for an answer, Discord snapped his eagle claw.

Celestia appeared on a cloud overlooking a land shadowed in night.

"What is this?" she breathed.

He gasped exaggeratingly. "She hasn't told you yet? Oh, well from what I heard she calls this place the Garden of Shadows. And the children down there," he turned her head with his lion paw, "are her Children of the Night. Cute, really, they all call her 'mother.'"

Celestia backed away and shook her head, trying to clear it. _She deliberately went against me!_ The shadows engulfed her once more and they appeared back in the castle courtyards.

"I'm sorry, Celestia." Surprisingly enough Discord sounded genuine. "I know you wanted her to listen to you."

Forgetting who she was talking to, the princess said, "I really thought she didn't create it, Star-Swirl." The creature didn't seem to mind being called his former name.

"Luna was always the one to do something once she fixed her mind to it." He put a paw to her face. "She never really listened very well. Always interrupting our learning sessions and never one to think about what she did."

Celestia leaned into her former mentor. "You know, I always preferred doing a learning session with you than with the other teachers. You always seemed to get me." Quickly moving away she added. "But that cannot be anymore." Discord looked sincerely hurt.

"Why not?" He asked. "Nothing has changed besides my… appearance."

Shaking her head, Celestia said sadly, "We can't. It just cannot happen. You want to take over Equestria in a state of eternal chaos." She gasped when he put his hands on her shoulder.

"When I'm with you I feel like I already have the whole of Equestria within my grasp." He stared into her eyes.

The princess thought she could lose herself in his big golden eyes. "I… Star-Swirl…" she trailed off as he pushed his lips against hers.

Celestia was shocked for a few moments but gave in. She'd been waiting forever for this moment to come. Star-Swirl had always enchanted her ever since they first met, but she never knew that she could feel love for the creature of chaos.

He pulled away. "My name is Discord, Celestia." He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Don't forget that."

The two stared at each other for a long while. Breaking into the silence, came a thundering voice.

"Stay away from her!" Luna shouted angrily.

Celestia gasped and looked up to see her sister standing furiously in front of her.

Discord growled. "And what are you going to do about it, Luna?"

"How could you set him free?!" the princess bellowed at Celestia, ignoring Discord's question.

"Luna…" Searching desperately for words got her nowhere. She had to tell the truth. "I set him free because I believed he could change." Celestia faced her sister defiantly. "And you've not exactly been truthful either! You created the colony that I told you not to create!"

Luna shook her head. "I don't care! You've released the Spirit of Chaos! Don't you remember what I told you? He tried to _kill_ me!" She spat.

Discord chuckled darkly. "You'll regret ever coming back from your Garden of Shadows, Luna." In a flash the Draconequess disappeared.

Celestia felt tears well up in her eyes. "Don't you see what you've done? You broke him! He'll never love me now."

The anger in Luna's eyes shifted to confusion. "Love you? Celestia, do you realize that he's not Star-Swirl the Bearded anymore?"

"Yes of course I know that!" she snapped, glaring at her sister. "That's part of the reason I love him… when he was my mentor it felt strange to love him, but now… he's different! We could've been together. He could've loved me had you not gotten involved! In fact, I could've gotten him to live peacefully in Equestria!" she sighed shakily. "Who knows what he will do now?" Celestia shook her head.

Quietly Luna came and wrapped her wing around her sister's shoulders. "Do you really love him?"

"I…" she let out a long sigh. "Yes. I don't know why, but I feel like ever since I figured out that he turned into Discord, I felt all the more attracted to him." Luna looked down.

"Oh." She stated flatly. "I suppose that he'll be wreaking havoc somewhere in Equestria."

Celestia took in a breath and stood up. "Yes, we must find him and force him to give it up or go back to stone."

Luna nodded determinedly. "We shall start first thing in the morning. Now, let us go back to our beds so that we may get some good sleep before our adventure."

Fighting back a yawn, Celestia nodded.

Clopping solemnly into her room with her head low, the princess crawled into her bed. It was when she lifted the blankets that she saw a note. The note had been written in Star-Swirl's hoof. _Did Discord leave me a note?_

 _You will not force me back into stone and I will not give up my clutch on Equestria. You will regret ever letting me out my stone prison_. _Don't forget, I showed you Luna's secret. You have to let me rule Equestria with you._

Gasping at the ominous threat, Celestia crumpled the paper and threw it across her room. _I thought he loved me!_ Sadly she wept into her pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **This is a notice for Children of the Night. I'm aware that I haven't let out a chapter for a few days, but this does NOT mean I am discontinuing the story! I will most definitely release the chapter by fall break. *October 10* Also, I am going to release several more chapters of the story during that week, so stay tuned.**

 **I AM NOT DEAD! I am simply too wrapped up in Fluttercord fan-fics, so I just HAVEN'T had enough time to sit down and write the chapter. I will have you know that Chapter 7 is in the works, it just hasn't been decided where the story should go. Once again, I will have it out by October 10.**

 **-Kristianna000**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this took so long. I've just been so busy with my other fan-fics that I didn't pay much attention to this one. I know that I promised this chapter would be out by October 10** **th** **and it wasn't, but I do have a reason for that. Apparently, (well, most definitely) I spend too much time writing my stories and reading my stories on Fan Fiction that my mom had banned me for about three days from the computer during break. Oopsie. Anyway, I didn't have time after my "banishment" to write much saying how neighbor friends were over quite a lot. Also, I got a little stumped on what to do, but now that I know what's going to happen, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

Luna flew higher above the clouds and away from her Garden of Shadows. All of her children seemed well, besides the fact that Emerald Spark sprained a hoof and the princess had to fix it with her magic. In the time since Discord's release, she had been troubled. Expecting him to pop out anywhere at any time was difficult. He had told her that she would regret ever coming back from her Garden of Shadows, and this threat made her uneasy. _What could he possibly mean?_ She tried to shake the feeling that he would do something to harm her children, but it wouldn't leave her. It had burrowed itself in her mind.

She cleared her mind as she landed in front of the castle. Taking a quick dip of the head to a castle guard, she clopped inside. Strangely enough she felt that she was being watched, like a pair of eyes might appear in front of her. She kept glancing over her shoulder, expecting to see someone, but nobody was there. Fear crept along her spine as she trotted through the dark hallways. Luna shook her head and broke into a gallop. Somewhere in the walls she could have sworn she heard laughter, but not joyous laughter. It was the type of laughter that got her fur spiking and wings trembling.

Emerging swiftly into her night laden room, Luna collapsed on her bed. For some unknown reason she felt as though her legs were going to buckle under her. They felt so weak. The night princess forced herself to her hooves once again and decided to raise a bit more stars.

Luna walked out to her balcony and flew out in the air. She had raised the moon and stars so many times before it turned into something like a waltz. Using her hooves for emphasis, she created one of the glowing orbs and pushed it up into the sky, finding its place among the others.

For about an hour, Luna danced around the night sky, glancing down every so often to gaze at the homes below. The whole world seemed to be washed in starlight as she created more and more. Painting the sky once more with a few more stars, Luna flew back down to her balcony.

The princess covered herself with warm blankets and fell asleep.

The next few days were stressful. Luna felt as though she were not important, and started to feel a bit of jealousy towards her sister. Celestia was the one being invited to all of the royal meetings, two or three a day at least. Relieving herself every night with her children only did so much for her. She also noticed how her subjects seemed to be afraid to come out at night, as if something would catch them up and take them away.

At some points anger would pool from her and she would snap at her sister, but it was no use. Nothing eased her pain in being forgotten. _Maybe they'll turn around at some point, I bet it's just some sort of fad._ Luna thought hopefully.

Ignoring her troubles, the princess clopped into the throne room to see an agitated Celestia pacing back and forth.

"Sister, what is it?" Luna inquired.

The sun princess snapped her head up and stared blankly at her, as if in a haze. "I have found Discord."

Widening her eyes, Luna smiled broadly. "That's perfect! Now we may go and turn him back to stone. Where is he?"

She could tell that Celestia was fighting the urge to break down in tears. "H-he's down to the west… i-in a very faraway place, and from what I can see, i-it's mostly night there. Only once in a while does the sun's gaze reach, and it is mostly very weak…" She trailed off when her voice broke and tears glistened in her eyes.

Luna stopped dead. _A faraway place… the sun's gaze never reaching very far… The Garden of Shadows…_ "O-oh…" she did not want to giveaway too much, for fear of reminding her sister that she had begun her colony without Celestia's consent. "D-do you mind if… if I go? I think… since it is mostly night there and I am well equipped with dealing with things such as darkness and shadow, I should go."

In her own mind, Celestia wanted to agree right away. She loved Discord too much to watch him be turned to stone once again, but if she agreed as soon as Luna finished, it would make her suspicious.

"Hmm…" she pretended to think, masking the sadness in her voice. "I believe… I shall let you do it. Be careful sister, and remember to use pure intentions when wielding the elements." With that, she used her magic to bring out the magical gems and set them in Luna's saddle-bag. "Here you are… take them and do not return until he is… d-defeated."

Luna furrowed her brows a bit at her sister's hesitation, but continued nonetheless.

. . .

Darkness lurked in every corner and shadows whispered in his ears as he darted forward as quickly as he could. Of course the draconequus could very well teleport himself into the land, but decided he should fly in, for fear of scaring Luna's beloved children. _I have to make this subtle…_ Discord smirked at the thought of striking some respect into the ignorant princess. _Ruin my chances… I'll make her pay._ Suddenly he could hear the loud shrieks of excited children as they played games and ran around. He noticed that these caterwauls of enjoyment were coming from right below him, and he looked down.

Several small fillies ran and jumped among the clouds, but Discord realized that not all of them had wings. _Great attempt at hospitality, Luna… too bad I'll have to crush it._ He growled menacingly and his eyes flashed a dark red and gold. He was going to get revenge.

. . .

The warming calls of children sounded from below her as Luna dove down into the clouds. _He is here somewhere._ She thought, searching the ground under the clouds. At that moment Snowball looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello, mother!" He called up. "What are you doing here? Usually you don't come during your day." The child had known that Luna was in the middle of her day due to the slight pinkness around the horizon.

"I… I just decided to visit you early…" The princess decided to create an excuse as not to worry the dear children. "Aren't you tired, Snowball?"

The colt shook his head. "Not really. Ever since I came here, I never got very tired. I only need to take about a two hour nap and then I'd be ok for the rest of the night." Luna smiled broadly when he did not mention the day.

"That's wonderful," she took a step forward, "now I have some business I would like to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, dear child." He nodded and clopped away to have fun with his friends.

Sighing in relief, the moon princess landed and padded slowly past all of the houses, wondering if Discord would be near one of them, wreaking chaos. Her ears pricked when she heard a low whimper followed by a quiet growl. _That is very suspicious…_ Narrowing her eyes and readying the elements, she crept up to the window of the house to pear inside.

There in the center of the small cottage sat a terrified child. _Rosilee Flare!_ She thought despairingly. Desperately she searched for the cause of her fear and bit back a yell of anger when she spotted Discord on all fours, creeping towards her with a malevolent look on his face.

This pushed her to the brink, but before she acted she thought. _If I go in there all in a huff than he will certainly over power me… no, I need to watch and see what happens and get him from behind._ Luna continued to look inside.

Discord had advanced on the filly and had her cornered against the wall.

"W-who are you?" Rosilee squeaked. Her voice was muffled due to the fact that the moon princess was outside and she was inside.

The draconequus smirked at her. "My name is Discord, and I shall be your termination…" He let out a low chuckle. "Poor little Lulu doesn't even understand, but I do. I understand that she took every chance I could have ever had with Celestia… she'll pay for that." The child choked when Discord shot forward and snatched her neck in his tail, squeezing it tight.

Luna gasped in horror and readied the Elements of Harmony, bursting through the window.

Discord snapped his head around and growled, grasping the filly's neck tighter.

"How nice of you to join, Lulu," his lip twisted into a cruel grin, "now you can watch as I destroy this child."

Shaking her head, the princess smirked herself. "You are wrong, Discord." As quick as she could, she lifted the elements from their restraints and powered them with her horn, thinking as purely as she possibly could.

Discord gasped in anger, still keeping his grip on the child. _If I'm going down, so is she._

Luna shot a beam at the creature of chaos, a bit confused why he simply stood there and awaited his fate. She easily hit him, and his legs started to transform to stone.

"I'll come back some day," he growled through gritted teeth as the stone seeped up his torso and arms, "and before I do, this child shall _die_ …" The stone locked him in place, leaving a mere statue of the draconequus behind.

As all of this was happening, he dropped Rosilee Flare and Luna darted to her beloved child. She smiled warmly at her and touched her fair fur, only to snatch her hoof away once more and reel back in fright. Her skin had been cold to the touch, and she hadn't noticed any rising and falling of breath. _No…_ The princess let out a puff of horror and crumpled to the ground, tears threatening to break the surface.

 _She's dead… Discord killed one of my beloved children… oh, Rosilee_


	9. Notice!

**Notice!**

 **This isn't a chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't end up getting a chapter out Dec. 26, but I actually didn't get the laptop back until Dec. 27, so I couldn't have. But why have I not gotten out a chapter yet? Guys, I am working on it, but I am SERIOUSLY going through a writer's block. I'm literally SO stressed out about school. I have a LOT to do, and I'm always worrying that I won't get it done in time. Oh my GOIHD! I have so much work.**

 **Anyway, I will be trying my hardest to get ideas and write them down in the chapter, but it's hard to constantly write chapters. I LOVE writing, but sometimes I need to take a break. I'm not going to set a specific date, but you can definitely predict a chapter by February. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be getting a chapter before then. Now I can't promise it, but I think I'll be able to get a chapter out before then.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Sincerely, Kristianna**


End file.
